Forbidden Love
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: "Aqui estou eu, sozinha e sem o seu sorriso para iluminar o meu dia, sem os seus braços fortes para que me sustentem junto ao enorme peso que carrego desde que nasci. Ter você aqui novamente é a única coisa que eu peço aos deuses..." - TRADUÇÃO
1. Capítulo 01

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence, e sim a Masami Kuromada; posto esta fic apenas por diversão, sem visar qualquer tipo de lucro.

**N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic de mesmo nome (a versão traduzida é a versão em espanhol, a fic está escrita em inglês e em espanhol, e eu me dou melhor com o espanhol), de Goddess Rhiannon. A autora me deu autorização para traduzi-la.

* * *

**FORBIDDEN LOVE**

_**Capítulo 01**_

"Aqui estou eu, sozinha e sem o seu sorriso para iluminar o meu dia, sem os seus braços fortes para que me sustentem junto ao enorme peso que eu carrego desde que nasci. Ter você aqui novamente é a única coisa que eu peço aos deuses..."

\- Princesa Hilda, não deveria estar acordada até tão tarde, o seu pai ficaria bastante aborrecido se soubesse - disse uma velha criada à jovem e bela mulher que estava sentada em sua escrivaninha, aparentemente escrevendo algo em seu diário.

\- Não se preocupe, eu já estava prestes a me deitar - disse Hilda, enquanto se levantava e caminhava até sua enorme cama, a empregada sorriu-lhe amavelmente e deu-lhe boa-noite; Hilda deu um esboço de um sorriso e fechou os olhos.

\- Por que você me deixou... Siegfried - ela suspirou, sobre o travesseiro, deixando que uma lágrima cristalina rolasse pelo seu rosto.

A manhã chegou lentamente, os pássaros cantavam a sua suave melodia, as flores também estavam deslumbrantes. Mas, para uma pessoa, aquelas pequenas coisas já não poderiam existir. Hilda levantou-se da cama. Ela estava se arrumando quando ouviu passos rápidos e uma voz familiar, que aproximavam-se de seu quarto.

\- Bom dia, irmã, como você está ? - cumprimentou-a Freya, sua irmã mais nova; na verdade, parecia que a irmã não havia ficado muito afetada pela morte de seu guardião.

\- Como sempre. Nosso pai já está na sala ? - perguntou ela, Freya negou com a cabeça.

\- Estamos te esperando, vejo você lá ! - disse Freya, e correu até a citada sala. Hilda balançou a cabeça e terminou de colocar o vestido, virou-se para a sua única e enorme janela, a qual tinha também uma varanda, de onde ela acostumara-se a ver Siegfried e Hagen treinarem. Ela saiu e sentiu o vento frio acariciar o seu pálido rosto, ela tinha de ir ao altar para rezar, talvez o seu desejo fosse ouvido daquela vez.

Hilda desceu os degraus da escadaria e encontrou-se com o seu pai e a sua irmã. Freya tomava o seu chá enquanto seu pai lia o jornal.

\- Bom dia, querida - cumprimentou-a o rei Royce, sorrindo para a sua filha mais velha, como única resposta, ela inclinou a cabeça e sentou-se no lado direito da mesa. Bebeu um pouco de chá, mas não tocou na comida. Seu pai observava-a com um olhar entristecido, ela não era a mesma desde o incidente com o Anel de Nibelungo e os Cavaleiros de Atena.

\- Hilda, papai me contou que nós iremos ter uma festa dentro de três dias ! Precisamos encontrar alguns lindos vestidos, mas eu não sei o que usar - disse Freya, bastante contente. Hilda foi surpreendida pela notícia, ela não se sentia suficientemente feliz para participar de uma festa no palácio, mas se sua irmã estava feliz...

\- Hilda, eu quero que você fique um pouco mais alegre, você é tão jovem e bela, você também merece ser feliz, eu tenho uma surpresa para você, mas não contarei até à noite da festa - disse o rei, bastante orgulhoso. Hilda assentiu e tentou mostrar o seu melhor sorriso, era o que Siegfried teria gostado de ver.

\- Então está decidido, dentro de três dias, nós termos uma grande festa ! - disse o rei Royce, e retomou a sua leitura.

Hilda pegou um biscoito e saiu em direção ao altar, que havia sido reconstruído, mas ainda era um pouco perigoso caso não se soubesse aonde parar, mas isso não era problema para ela, que o conhecia muito bem.

\- Odin, deus de Asgard, por favor, ouça a minha oração, e permita que a paz sempre reine neste mundo, não deixe que mais sangue seja derramado e proteja o seu povo, nós estamos contentes por aceitar este cruel destino, se outras pessoas forem salvas com o nosso sacrifício...

\- Por favor, honra aqueles guerreiros que morreram a batalha protegendo a nossa terra e dê-lhes uma segunda oportunidade para viver, eu lhe rogo... - orou Hilda, enquanto o vento frio do Ártico secava as suas lágrimas, lágrimas de dor e de desesperança. Haveria algo naquele mundo que pudesse fazer com que a princesa sorrisse novamente ?

Os dias se passaram, e chegou o dia do baile, o lugar estava em uma total desordem, havia empregados por todos os lados, correndo de um lado para o outro, tudo tinha de estar perfeito para aquela noite, tudo o que ela queria era escapar, mas Freya não a deixou em paz.

\- Hilda ! Você está me ouvindo ?! Este é o terceiro vestido que eu provo, e você não diz nada - protestou Freya. Hilda suspirou, aquela não iria ser uma boa noite para ela.

\- Está muito bem em você, Freya, como todos os outros - disse ela à sua irmã mais nova. Freya revirou os olhos, e decidiu usar o vermelho.

\- Certo, eu estou pronta, mas você ainda não escolheu nenhum. Acho que este vestido em branco e dourado cairia muito bem em você - disse Freya, segurando o vestido e pressionando a irmã para que o provasse, ela não gostou e deixou-o estirado sobre a cama novamente.

\- Hilda ! - Freya queixou-se, fazendo um beicinho.

\- Não quero algo tão claro, Freya, quero outra cor - respondeu ela. A irmã mostrou-lhe vários vestidos de cores brilhantes que ela recusou. Quando a pobre Freya estava já desistindo, Hilda segurou um vestido bastante estranho que estava escondido lá no fundo do baú. Ela tirou-o de lá e segurou-o em frente ao espelho... era perfeito.

\- Mas, Hilda,, ele não é muito... ahn, velho e um pouco melancólico ? - perguntou-lhe a irmã, decepcionada. Ela sorriu-lhe.

\- Eu o usarei esta noite - Freya suspirou, derrotada. O vestido era de um tom escuro de violeta, muito simples e com pequenas flores de prata, aparentemente lilases, não tinha mangas, apenas uma tira em cada braço, não era necessário dizer que ele tinha um "pequeno" decote.

\- Bem, se você gosta... - disse Freya à irmã, e saiu do quarto para ir trocar de roupa. Hilda olhou para o seu pálido reflexo, ela nunca havia se considerado bela como Freya, ela sempre havia sido respeitada pelo que ela era, havia apenas uma pessoa que a fazia sentir-se como mulher, e não como representante de Odin, mas ele também havia abandonado-a. Ela balançou a cabeça e obrigou-se a segurar as lágrimas, estava cansada de chorar, a partir daquela noite ela iria esquecer o passado, e seguiria com a sua vida. Tendo tomado esta decisão, ela foi tomar um banho.

Freya desceu pela escadaria, seu pai lhe sorriu, ela estava realmente linda naquela noite. Mas onde estava a sua outra filha ?

\- Freya... onde está Hilda ? - perguntou Royce.

\- Ela disse que iria descer dentro de alguns instantes... mas, me diga, pai, qual é a surpresa ? - implorou Freya, com olhos enormes.

\- Não posso lhe falar muito, mas acho que encontrei o companheiro perfeito para sua irmã. Ele é um bom homem, de família distinta, recentemente ele me pediu a mão de Hilda, e eu aceitei, quero ter um herdeiro antes de morrer, e espero que Hilda goste dele - disse Royce. Freya ficou paralisada onde estava. Hilda... comprometida !

E ela, sem saber, olhava para o seu reflexo, enquanto a criada penteava o seu cabelo, pegava as mechas que lhe emolduravam o rosto e prendia-as com um broche que tinha lilases frescas do jardim real.

\- Oh, senhorita, está parecendo um anjo ! - disse a velha criada. Hilda assentiu e sorriu.

\- Obrigada, Brigitte, eu realmente agradeço - disse ela. Brigitte sorriu, e Hilda abraçou-a firmemente.

\- Oh, minha menina, você está tão triste, sente muitas saudades dele, não é ? - ela perguntou, e Hilda assentiu, tentando não cair no choro novamente - Eu sei, eu sei, eu também sinto falta de Siegfried, mas ele sempre estará lhe vigiando lá dos céus... você o amava, não é verdade ? - perguntou Brigitte. Hilda afastou-se e deu um profundo suspiro.

\- Eu já não sei o que sinto; o que você sente quando está apaixonada, Brigitte ? - perguntou ela. A criada sorriu e pensou a respeito por um segundo.

\- Bem, suponho que você sente que quer estar com esta pessoa o tempo todo, sente que vai desmaiar a cada vez que o vê, e vê-lo completa o seu dia, não importa se ele sente o mesmo ou não, no fundo do seu coração, você sabe que ele sempre terá o seu amor incondicional, e não há alegria maior no mundo, se ele também te amar - ela concluiu, examinando a expressão de Hilda, que estava surpresa.

\- Eu... eu acho... - hesitou ela.

\- O quê ? - incentivou-a a criada. Hilda suspirou profundamente.

\- Acho que eu não estou segura sobre o que eu sinto por ele... - ela suspirou, tentado desfazer o nó que havia se formado em sua garganta. A criada acariciou a sua mão, tentando animá-la.

\- Você encontrará mais alguém, vai ver só, senhorita - disse Brigitte; Hilda assentiu.

\- Bem, eu tenho de ir, vejo você depois - disse ela, e desceu para encontrar o seu pai.

Havia muita gente no salão, Hilda cumprimentou-os e segurou o braço de seu pai, que a guiou até um jovem. Ela franziu o cenho, seu pai estava agindo de forma estranha, ela não gostava disso, e Freya parecia ter evaporado no ar.

\- Hilda, eu gostaria de lhe apresentar a Lorde William Gallagher, ele deseja conhecê-la.

\- É um grande prazer finalmente conhecê-la, princesa Hilda, os rumores sobre a sua beleza são muitos, mas nenhum lhe faz justiça - disse ele, e beijou a mão dela. Hilda inclinou a cabeça e lhe sorriu.

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Lorde William, espero que divirta-se na festa - disse ela, retirando a mão, não gostava que os homens lhe beijassem a mão em sinal de respeito, exceto por... não ! Não outra vez !

Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando pensar com clareza.

\- Eu lhe peço, me desculpe, senhor, acho que preciso respirar um pouco de ar fresco. Me desculpe - disse ela, antes de caminhar até o quintal. William seguiu-a, e encontrou-a sentada na fonte, ela parecia estar muito longe dali, o seu olhar estava perdido no céu escuro.

\- Princesa, está se sentindo bem ? - ele perguntou. Hilda saltou, um pouco surpresa.

\- Sim, eu estou bem, apenas um pouco cansada, eu tive um longo dia - explicou ela. William sentou-se ao lado dela e segurou a sua mão.

\- Princesa, eu... eu queria perguntar-lhe algo - disse ele. Hilda olhou para ele e assentiu; ele suspirou.

\- Você me daria a honra de ser a minha esposa ? - perguntou ele. Hilda ficou como se fosse uma estátua de gelo, as palavras chegaram a ela lentamente. William arriscou-se, ao ver o quão surpreendida ela estava.

\- Agora há pouco, seu pai me deu permissão para me casar com você. Seria uma boa aliança entre as nossas famílias, pense nisso, nós planejamos fazer o anúncio esta noite, se você concordar - disse ele, antes de levantar-se e entrar novamente. Estava surpresa... ele queria se casar com ela ! Era isso o que seu pai estava planejando ! Ela parou e olhou para as estrelas, sobre ela estava Polaris, mais brilhante do que nunca, com suas sete estrelas, as estrelas dos Guerreiros Deuses.

"Diga-me o que fazer, eu sei que prometi a mim mesma continuar com a minha vida, mas... agradar meu pai e William é a escolha correta ?", perguntou Hilda, a sua estrela brilhou com mais força, e ela interpretou isso como um "Sim, aceite. O que mais você tem a perder ?"

Ela suspirou e virou o olhar até o salão; estavam esperando-a. Suspirou e olhou novamente para as estrelas.

"Adeus... Siegfried".

* * *

**N/A: **Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo !

Rhiannon

* * *

**N/T 2**: Bem, ao contrário das fics que eu normalmente traduzo, esta aqui tem mais de um ou dois capítulos (no total, serão nove capítulos; e, como a fic original já está finalizada, não vai ser diferente com esta tradução). Continua dentro de alguns dias, com o segundo capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado do início dela.


	2. Capítulo 02

_**Capítulo 02**_

**Foi na primeira vez em que nos vimos, como esquecer ?  
No momento em que você entrou no meu quarto  
Você me tirou o fôlego, e, se Deus quiser,  
Nós nos encontraremos novamente  
Algum dia...**

Hilda entrou no salão, ela estava tonta, não conseguia acreditar no que ela estava prestes a fazer. Aproximou-se da mesa na qual seu pai e William conversavam, ambos levantaram-se quando ela se aproximou.

\- Pai, desculpe-me por interromper, mas eu gostaria de falar com o senhor em particular - disse ela. William inclinou a cabeça e se retirou. Hilda sentou-se ao lado do seu pai.

\- Você pensou a respeito da proposta de William ? - perguntou Royce.

\- Sim, e embora o senhor devesse ter me contado... acho que é uma boa aliança para o nosso país e para a nossa família... e eu aceito - respondeu Hilda. Seu pai abraçou-a fortemente e riu, feliz. Ela deixou-o beijar o seu rosto e os dois levantaram-se. Royce chamou a William, e o jovem foi até lá em um piscar de olhos.

\- Eu tenho uma ótima notícia ! Hilda aceitou ser sua esposa ! - ele anunciou, alegremente. William sorriu, satisfeito. Então, aproximou-se dela e beijou a sua mão.

\- Você não vai se arrepender, eu prometo - disse William. Hilda apenas assentiu. Freya chegou correndo, e abraçou sua irmã.

\- Oh, Hilda, estou tão feliz por você, e você tem muita sorte, Lorde William parece ser um grande homem, ele vai fazê-la muito feliz... e eu vou ter pequenos sobrinhos ! - disse Freya, e Hilda ficou bastante enrubescida.

* * *

No altar, a estátua de Odin brilhava estranhamente; misteriosamente, as sete safiras que estavam em sua coroa começaram a flutuar, e, acima das sete pequenas pedras azuis, as sete estrelas que estavam junto a Polaris também brilhavam. Repentinamente, voaram para sete diferentes direções, até onde os corpos dos sete Guerreiros Deuses descansavam.

Uma poderosa voz, que apenas aqueles de coração puro podiam ouvir, chamou, pelos nomes, aos sete homens que uma vez haviam protegido Hilda.

\- Honrados Guerreiros Deuses, ouçam a minha ordem, a pessoa a quem vocês devem proteger precisa novamente de vocês...

Quando a voz terminou de falar, sete raios de luz materializaram-se sobre sete corpos. Todos abriram os seus olhos ao mesmo tempo.

\- Onde eu estou ? - perguntou um jovem de cabelos castanho-claros e olhos azuis como o gelo. Em outros lugares, outros seis jovens faziam-se a mesma pergunta.

* * *

A festa havia terminado tarde da noite, todos estavam bastante cansados, o rei mandou que os empregados descansassem por aquela noite, eles agradeceram, contentes, e se foram. Freya estava explodindo de alegria, Hilda quase teve que expulsá-la a pontapés do quarto.

\- Enfim, estou a sós - suspirou a jovem, ela não estava feliz, sabia que seria muito difícil apaixonar-se por William, mas ela faria o maior esforço para isso. Ela tirou o vestido para vestir a camisola, que era grossa e quente, e então deitou-se na cama.

Havia se passado meia hora, e a pobre Hilda não conseguia dormir, mexia-se e virava-se na cama. Até que não conseguindo mais agüentar, ela levantou-se e desceu a escadaria, indo até a biblioteca.

A primeira coisa que ela fez ao chegar lá foi acender a lareira. Sentou-se na confortável poltrona que estava em frente à lareira; a noite estava fria, aliás, gelada, como sempre. Hilda olhou para as figuras que eram formadas pelo fogo, ao passo que este consumia os troncos, aquilo a tranqüilizou, e ela quase adormeceu, mas um ruído chamou a sua atenção. Alguém estava entrando no castelo, e, pior, aproximava-se da biblioteca. Ela tentou se acalmar; quem, afinal, poderia estar perambulando pelo castelo àquela hora da noite ?

As passadas cessaram tão repentinamente quanto tinham começado, todo o barulho parou. Hilda relaxou e supôs que fosse algum dos criados fazendo algo que tivesse esquecido. Fechou os seus olhos azuis e não pensou em mais nada. Quando, enfim, ela conseguiu dormir, sonhou com os seus guerreiros, e especificamente com um deles, o mais próximo a ela, seus olhos azul-gelo estavam entristecidos, Hilda queria aproximar-se dele, mas quanto mais ela corria, mais ele se afastava.

Ela não conseguia descansar, sua cabeça movia-se de um lado para o outro, enquanto sussurrava o nome Siegfried o tempo todo. Havia alguém ao seu lado, observando-a dormir, com os olhos que não escondiam o espanto, ao escutar o seu nome dito pelos suaves lábios de sua princesa. Acariciou o rosto dela gentilmente, tentando tranqüilizá-la; ela acalmou-se um pouco e abriu os olhos.

\- Siegfried ? Você voltou, não me deixe outra vez... - ela murmurou, e dormiu novamente, ele sorriu amavelmente e carregou-a nos braços, ela estava mais magra e pálida do que na última vez em que ele a vira, não gostava daquela mudança repentina.

\- Não se preocupe, minha querida princesa, eu não a deixarei nunca mais - ele sussurrou, ao seu ouvido. Hilda sorriu e acomodou-se em seus braços. Siegfried carregou-a até o quarto dela e colocou-a na cama. Cobriu-a e sentou-se no chão, ao lado dela.

Ela acordou cedo, no dia seguinte, tivera aquele sonho novamente. Ela estava cansada daquilo, era muito deprimente. Sentou-se e esticou os rígidos músculos de seu pescoço e de suas costas. Não havia reparado no jovem de cabelos castanho-claros que dormia sentado no chão.

Hilda tirou os cobertores e, quando estava quase pisando no chão frio, ela viu Siegfried.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! - a jovem gritou a plenos pulmões, Siegfried deu um salto e ficou em posição de ataque em menos de um segundo, mas tranqüilizou-se quando viu o perplexo e assustado olhar que era exibido pelos olhos de Hilda.

\- Você está bem, princesa ? - perguntou ele, enquanto ajoelhava-se. Hilda estava sem palavras, seu coração batia a mil por hora, não era possível, Siegfried estava morto, tinha de ser um sonho. Ele franziu o cenho ao ver a estranha maneira com que Hilda o olhava.

\- Você tem de ser uma alucinação ou um sonho, você não é real - disse ela, tentando convencer a si mesma, riu loucamente e deixou-se cair sobre o suave colchão novamente.

\- Boa noite - ela sussurrou e virou-se para o lado inverso ao que Siegfried estava. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso, a princípio, mas então riu gentilmente e sentou-se na cama.

\- Eu não sou uma ilusão, princesa, por isso, levante-se, já está ficando tarde para o café da manhã - disse ele, tocando gentilmente o seu ombro; ela deu um salto da cama, afastando-se alguns metros, e apontando acusadoramente um dedo para Siegfried.

\- Você NÃO é Siegfried ! É alguém que está tentando zombar de mim, mas sabe que será preso por isso ! - ela gritou. Siegfried suspirou. Sua princesa não havia mudado muito.

\- Está bem, diga-me como posso convencê-la de que eu SOU Siegfried. Fui trazido de volta á vida pelo nosso deus, Odin. Por isso, por favor, eu não estou aqui, de modo algum, para zombar de você. Além do mais, acredito que os outros guerreiros devem estar falando com o rei, neste momento - respondeu ele, tranqüilamente. Ela pensou e olhou-o diretamente nos olhos.

\- Se você é Siegfried, deve saber do que minha irmã brincava com você e com Hagen, quando nós éramos crianças, se você se lembrar disso, acreditarei que você é quem diz ser – disse ela, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, ele sorriu docemente e levantou-se.

\- Bem, isso é fácil, a princesa Freya e Hagen gostavam de fazer representações das histórias de dragões e de cavaleiros, e você deve imaginar quem fazia o papel de vilão... eu, é claro - ele respondeu, sorrindo com a lembrança. Hilda ficou paralisada onde estava, então abriu um enorme sorriso e correu até Siegfried.

\- Oh, Siegfried, é mesmo você ! Não consigo acreditar ! - ela exlamou, enquanto abraçava-o com força, o coitado não esperava, e caiu no chão, tentando segurar Hilda. Ela estava tão feliz que mal conseguia acreditar, o seu melhor amigo e guardião havia retornado.

Ele segurou-a gentilmente, não era permitido tocar a princesa de modo algum, era a primeira vez que ele podia abraçá-la, e gostava disso. Quando ela notou a posição em que os dois estavam, deixou-o sair, não era muito "decente", ela enrubesceu-se bastante e tentou se levantar. Siegfried estava também um pouco enrubescido, por isso, em um segundo, pôs-se de pé novamente, juntamente com Hilda.

\- M-me desculpe, eu estava feliz demais - ela desculpou-se. Ele assentiu e coçou a nuca, era um hábito que tinha quando sentia-se nervoso ou desconfortável.

-E-está bem - respondeu ele. Hilda sorriu.

\- Bem, acho que esperarei por você lá embaixo, eu gostaria de falar com o rei - disse ele, e deixou-a a sós, ela precisava trocar de roupa, mas o seu cérebro não estava funcionando muito bem. Brigitte,sua criada, chegou naquele momento, e bateu na porta. Ela foi abri-la quase que automaticamente. Brigitte entrou, muito contente.

\- Minha senhora, está me ouvindo ? Os Guerreiros Deuses estão vivos ! E também Siegfried ! - exclamou a criada, quase dando saltos Hilda sorriu e assentiu.

\- Sim, eu sei, Siegfried esteve aqui há pouco tempo e quase me matou de susto, você tinha de ter visto a cara dele quando eu o acusei de ser um impostor - comentou Hilda, rindo. Brigitte riu também, Siegfried não tinha idéia de quão felizes ele tinha feito a ambas.

* * *

Siegfried chegou à sala do trono e ali encontrou aos outros seis guerreiros. O rei Royce ainda não havia chegado.

\- Siegfried ! Onde você esteve ? Nós estamos no castelo desde cedo, pela manhã - disse Shido, cumprimentando ao seu líder. Os outros também ficaram contentes ao verem que Siegfried também estava de volta.

\- Eu estava com a princesa Hilda, ela quase desmaiou quando me viu esta manhã, mas está tudo bem - respondeu ele, sorrindo.

\- Tudo bem, é bom saber que não acham que nós somos falsos guerreiros, para falar a verdade, isso estava me preocupando - disse Mime, caminhando até ficar ao lado de Siegfried.

Os demais apenas esperaram que o rei aparecesse, e Royce não os fez esperar muito. Entrou na sala, surpreso por ver a todos eles, vivos, mas também estava contente. Freya surpreendeu-se, também, mas, em poucos segundos, já estava correndo para abraçar a Hagen. O pobre rapaz estava enrubescido quando ela soltou-o, ele não se atreveu a tocá-la, uma vez que o rei estava vendo-os.

\- Freya ! Você não devia ter feito isso, não é correto ! - disse o rei, Freya fez um beicinho e foi sentar-se ao lado do seu pai. Naquele momento, Hilda entrou na sala, sorriu para os seus outros guerreiros e sentou-se do lado contrário.

\- Estou contente por vê-los de volta, Asgard estará segura agora, com vocês protegendo-a novamente - disse o rei. Os guerreiros se ajoelharam, e Siegfried falou em nome de todos.

\- Nós também estamos contentes por termos voltado, e, com a sua permissão, nós reiniciaremos com o nosso dever a partir de hoje.

O rei assentiu, e alguns criados chegaram para levá-los até os seus quartos. Três deles permaneceram ali: Siegfried, Hagen e Thor. Thor aproximou-se do rei mais uma vez, e pediu-lhe permissão para retornar à sua aldeia, pois lá ele se sentia mais em casa. O rei concordou, e Thor partiu no mesmo instante.

\- Hagen ! Vamos dar uma caminhada, eu quero colher algumas flores - disse Freya. Hagen concordou e pôs-se a acompanhar a jovem loira. Siegfried riu ao ver a expressão de resignação de Hagen; Hilda balançou a cabeça e também sorriu.

\- Bem, eu acho que posso tomar o café da manhã agora. Você quer nos acompanhar, Siegfried ? - perguntou Royce, no entanto Hilda falou antes que ele pudesse responder.

\- Me desculpe, pai, mas eu preciso ir ao templo para fazer as minhas orações, e eu gostaria que Siegfried me acompanhasse - disse ela.

\- Está bem, então vão, mas não cheguem muito tarde para o almoço, o seu noivo virá para almoçar conosco - recomendou o rei, e se retirou. Siegfried estava com os pés cravados no chão, os seus olhos estavam arregalados por causa da surpresa... Hilda... comprometida !

* * *

**N/T:** Bom, não ia ser tão rápido assim, mas como hoje eu estava com tempo livre, resolvi traduzir também o capítulo 2.

Continua no capítulo 3...


	3. Capítulo 03

_**Capítulo 03**_

Hilda não se atreveu a virar-se e olhar para Siegfried, sabia que ele estaria muito surpreso, ou muito aborrecido, e ela não sabia o que era pior.

\- Princesa, você poderia me explicar sobre este compromisso ? - ele perguntou, tentando não se irritar. Ela suspirou e o encarou.

\- Bem, eu... eu irei me casar com Lorde William no mês que vem - respondeu ela rapidamente, Hilda não queria que Siegfried lhe fizesse muitas perguntas.

\- No mês que vem ? Claro, e agora você vai me dizer que está muito apaixonada por ele; vamos, eu conheço-a suficientemente bem para saber que não está muito feliz com tudo isto - disse Siegfried, sem sair do lugar em que estava. Hilda olhou-o por um segundo, caminhou até ele e segurou-lhe o braço.

\- Nós temos de nos apressar, eu preciso voltar cedo, hoje - disse ela, atrelando o seu fino braço ao dele, Sigfried ainda não havia terminado de falar, mas concordou. O casal desapareceu pela enorme e grossa porta que era a porta de entrada do castelo.

* * *

Lorde William chegou antes do previsto, e pôde ver a sua prometida com outro homem, caminhando até o altar principal, coisas como escoltar Hilda eram SUA tarefa, para isso ele chegara cedo, ele não gostou daquilo, e foi falar diretamente com Royce.

O rei cumprimentou-o alegremente e o convidou a sentar-se. William aceitou, e pediu uma xícara de chá à criada.

\- Royce, gostaria de lhe perguntar algo - disse ele. O rei assentiu.

\- Quem é o homem que está escoltando Hilda até o altar ? Eu vim até aqui com o intuito de fazer a mesma coisa.

\- Oh, você está falando de Siegfried. Ele é o mais fiel guardião de minha filha, ele acompanha-a a todos os lugares - ele respondeu. William não estava contente, pelo que ele se lembrava, Siegfried estava MORTO. Aquelas não eram boas notícias.

* * *

Hilda já estava rezando no gelado altar. Seu guardião apenas a observava, com um olhar pensativo. Ela olhava-o furtivamente, de vez em quando. Agora que ele estava de volta, os seus pensamentos não podiam estar mais confusos. Por um lado, o que ela mais queria era continuar sendo uma princesa solteira, mas, olhando por outro lado, o lado racional, sabia que tinha de fazer o que havia prometido, e que aquilo era o melhor para o seu país.

Hilda agradeceu a Odin por ter feito com que seus guardiões retornassem e levantou-se. Siegfried a estava esperando no topo, quando ela chegou ali, ele começou com as perguntas.

\- Princesa, diga para mim, quem é o seu noivo ? Ele é uma boa pessoa ? Irá cuidar bem de você ? - perguntou ele, a pobre jovem apenas revirou os olhos, conhecendo-o, sabia que aquilo aconteceria.

\- Oh, por favor, Siegfried, eu não seu, eu não conheço William tanto assim, meu pai o escolheu, então ele deve ser uma boa pessoa. Além do mais, será uma boa aliança para nosso país e...

\- Para mim, a "boa aliança" pode ir para o inferno ! Quero que você esteja satisfeita e feliz com tudo isso, e, me desculpe, mas você não me parece estar muito feliz - ele interrompeu-a, Hilda olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados, ele nunca havia lhe falado daquele modo.

\- Siegfried ! Você não tem nenhum direito de me dizer o que fazer ! Entenda isso ! - disse ela, com raiva, e caminhou mais rapidamente, ele não se moveu por alguns instantes, franziu o cenho e seguiu a sua princesa.

Os dois chegaram quase que ao mesmo tempo. Hilda nem sequer olhou para ele e seguiu para a sala de refeições, na qual William e a sua família esperavam por ela.

Siegfried foi para o seu quarto e sentou-se próximo à janela. Ele estava perplexo, nunca imaginara que falaria com Hilda daquele modo, o que havia com ele ? Estava com raiva ? Preocupado ?... Com ciúmes ? Não podia ser ! Ele era apenas o guardião pessoal dela, não tinha nenhum direito de decidir sobre a vida dela... mas havia algo que ele não gostava naquilo tudo, os seus sentimentos. E aquele Lorde William... Siegfried podia jurar que havia ouvido algo a respeito dele, em algum lugar.

O restante da tarde foi bastante tedioso para Hilda, ela não queria receber as atenções de William e estava distraída, William percebeu aquilo e irritou-se mais, ele sabia que seria difícil conseguir o amor dela, mas era questão de tempo, mas agora, com Siegfried na jogada, tudo se complicava, sabia que era ele o responsável pela mudança de humor de sua noiva.

\- Hilda, você gostaria de dar uma volta comigo ? Eu gostaria de tomar um pouco de ar fresco - sugeriu William. Ela suspirou e assentiu. Não que ela estivesse interessada, mas, pelo menos, tinha de ser educada.

\- Espere, William, eu sinto muito, mas não posso deixá-los completamente a sós até que vocês estejam casados. Acho que deveriam levar Siegfried com vocês - disse Royce, para desgosto de William e alívio de Hilda. Siegfried foi chamado em poucos segundos, William lançou-lhe um olhar de frieza quando ele chegou. Quando Siegfried o viu, surpreendeu-se com o olhar dele, para em seguida devolver-lhe um olhar ainda mais frio, se fosse possível; Hilda e Royce não tinham reparado naquilo, e, no instante seguinte, os três saíram em direção ao bosque.

Hilda era conduzida por William, cujo braço estava agarrado ao dela. Siegfried estava a alguns passos atrás, o jovem guerreiro tinha ganas de matar aquele bastardo, por tocar em sua princesa, e William sentia o mesmo por ele, e pensava no melhor modo de livrar-se dele... permanentemente.

Os dois homens poderiam ter derretido toda a neve ao redor deles, com os olhares inamistosos que trocavam entre si, enquanto Hilda colhia algumas flores para Freya. Ela percebeu o estranho silêncio no ar, bem como que os dois homens podiam matar um ao outro, mutuamente, a qualquer momento.

\- Bem, eu já terminei, lamento, William, mas eu gostaria de voltar, estou um pouco cansada - disse ela, esperando poder correr até o seu quarto e ficar lá pelo resto do dia.

\- Mas querida, ainda é cedo, nós podemos caminhar um pouco mais - respondeu ele.

\- Você não ouviu ? A princesa quer voltar, deixe-a ir - disse Siegfried, de um modo quase agressivo; bem, foi assim que soou a Hilda, mas ela agradeceu pela sua intervenção.

\- Eu não lhe perguntei, por isso não se atreva a interferir - respondeu William com voz rude, Hilda não gostou do rumo que aquilo estava tomando.

\- Cavalheiros, por favor, não discutam por minha causa. Sinto muito, William, mas quero voltar para casa, eu estou cansada - disse ela, com firmeza na voz, Siegfried olhou para William de modo triunfante; havia vencido daquela vez, William murmurou algo inaudível e concordou. Ela não segurou o braço dele daquela vez, pois estava carregando as flores entre seus braços.

Quando chegaram, ele despediu-se de Hilda e tentou beijar os seus lábios, mas ela evitou-o, e ele apenas conseguiu beijar o seu rosto. Siegfried viu aquilo e quase bateu em William, mas conteve-se. Como odiava aquele homem, enquanto estivesse ao seu alcance, evitaria que ele se casasse com sua princesa, Siegfried encontraria um modo de fazer com que ele se fosse.

Ela também despediu-se e entrou no castelo, seguida pelo seu guardião. Foi até o quarto de sua irmã e bateu na porta.

\- Sim ? - perguntou Freya.

\- Sou eu, Hilda; eu trouxe algumas flores para você - respondeu ela, Freya abriu a porta e deixou-a entrar. Ela deu o buquê para a irmã e sentou-se na cama, limpando com o dorso da mão o local em que William tinha beijado-a. Foi um movimento involuntário, ela não percebeu até depois de ter limpado todos os sinais.

\- Você está bem, irmã ? - perguntou Freya, um pouco preocupada.

\- Ahn ? Sim, estou pouco cansada, isso é tudo. Diga, onde você foi com aquele seu pobre escravo ? - perguntou Hilda. Freya caiu na risada e começou a contar-lhe sobre ela e o "seu pobre escravo" chamado Hagen.

* * *

Siegfried andava de um lado para o outro, Mime olhou para ele, preocupado. Ele parecia um leão enjaulado e muito irritado. Alberich também olhou para ele por sobre o livro que estava lendo.

\- Está bem, qual é o problema ? Você está me deixando nervoso - perguntou Alberich. Siegfried deteve-se e olhou para ele.

\- O problema é o estúpido prometido dela ! Eu não o suporto ! Preciso me livrar dele rapidamente, por isso, se vocês têm alguma idéia, digam-me - Mime suspirou, ele também havia visto ao "estúpido prometido" e não gostava dele, mas, afinal, era a decisão da princesa.

\- Você não deveria interferir, Siegfried, mas eu concordo com você, ele É um idiota - disse Mime, tentando animá-lo um pouco. Siegfried suspirou e deixou-se cair em uma das cadeiras.

* * *

Hilda voltou para o seu quarto; ela não jantou, queria apenas ficar sozinha. Sua cabeça estava verdadeiramente confusa, se ela não conseguia suportar nem mesmo um beijo no rosto, como iria suportar a noite de núpcias ?

Ela não conseguia descansar, deitou sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro, fechou os olhos e deixou que a sua mente e o seu coração descansassem. Viu a si mesma quando criança, brincando com Freya e... Siegfried, ele sempre estava protegendo-a. Ela lembrou-se da ocasião em que havia caído do trenó, havia machucado o joelho e chorara, sentada na neve. Ele havia chegado correndo para ajudá-la, abraçou-a e carregou-a em suas costas, levando-a até o castelo, onde a mãe dela havia tratado do ferimento. Ele estava ali quando sua mãe havia morrido, ele sempre estivera ali...

A criada tirou Hilda de seus pensamentos, havia levado para ela uma xícara de leite com mel. Ela lhe sorriu.

\- Ultimamente você não tem sido você mesma, querida, diga à velha Brigitte o que está acontecendo - disse ela, gentilmente. Hilda deixou a xícara sobre a mesa de cabeceira e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, escondendo-o de Brigitte. A velha criada abraçou-a com firmeza, ela não resistiu mais e começou a chorar. Brigitte deixou-a se recuperar.

\- Eu não quero me casar com William, não suporto que ele me toque - disse, ainda chorando, a jovem. Brigitte suspirou.

\- Você não pode se casar com alguém que você não ama, minha menina - disse a anciã, abraçando gentilmente a jovem em soluços. Hilda assentiu.

\- Não sei porque, mas desde que Siegfried voltou... eu não consigo deixar de pensar nele. O que há comigo ? - perguntou ela. A criada sorriu, ela sabia a resposta.

\- Isso é algo que você tem de descobrir sozinha, Hilda, eu não posso ajudá-la - disse ela. Hilda levantou-se e enxugou as suas lágrimas.

\- Não é justo, eu não sei o que fazer - disse Hilda, fazendo beicinho.

\- Sugiro que você comece com o que você sente em seu coração quando Siegfried está perto de você. O que sente por William você já sabe, mas você está ciente do que Siegfried lhe faz sentir ?

Ela pensou por um instante, fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar. Se Siegfried beijasse a sua mão, ela não queria limpá-la, até mesmo queria que ele o fizesse novamente, mas não gostava que William a tocasse de modo algum... mas se fosse o seu guardião, ela realmente gostava.

Hilda abriu os olhos, ruborizada, ela não havia percebido do quanto gostava de seu guardião, e não sabia se ele sentia o mesmo. Precisava saber disso. Brigitte sorriu-lhe e beijou sua cabeça, desejando-lhe boa noite. Hilda sorriu para ela e a abraçou.

\- Boa noite e obrigada, Brigitte - disse Hilda. A mulher meneou a cabeça e saiu do quarto.

* * *

**N/T:** Continua no capítulo 4...


	4. Capítulo 04

_**Capítulo 04**_

Hilda acordou mais cedo do que de costume, ela tinha um plano, mas, antes de qualquer coisa, precisava discuti-lo com Brigitte. A velha criada estava na cozinha, surpresa por ver Hilda ali, tão cedo.

\- Bom dia, Brigitte. Nós podemos conversar ? - perguntou ela. Brigitte assentiu, e elas foram para o quintal, perto da fonte. Brigitte sentou-se na borda, pronta para ouvir.

* * *

Mais tarde, naquela manhã, Hilda estava feliz, e com um enorme sorriso no rosto, o que foi algo que desconcertou a Freya e a Royce. Depois do almoço, ela foi à procura de Siegfried, queria andar a cavalo. Siegfried estava na biblioteca quando ela o encontrou.

\- Bom dia, Siegfried. Eu estava lhe procurando, eu quero andar a cavalo, e quero que você venha comigo - disse Hilda. Ele assentiu e acompanhou-a até lá fora.

O casal saiu de dentro das muralhas do castelo, Hilda montava em seu cavalo branco, enquanto Siegfried montava um cavalo negro. Saíram da aldeia e adentraram o bosque congelado. Ele percebeu que Hilda estava estranha naquela manhã, ela lhe sorriu enquanto falavam sobre vários assuntos, mas nada de importante.

Chegaram a uma clareira, na qual havia um pequeno lago. Hilda desmontou e levou o seu cavalo até a água. Siegfried acariciou o pescoço do seu cavalo e a imitou.

\- Diga-me uma coisa, Siegfried, William não lhe agrada nem um pouco, não é mesmo ? - ela perguntou. Ele deixou de acariciar o cavalo.

\- Por que está me perguntando isso, princesa ? Ele é seu noivo, eu não tenho nada a dizer sobre isso - ele respondeu, bastante aborrecido. Hilda riu dissimuladamente, novamente ele estava agindo daquele modo.

\- O que você diria se eu lhe dissesse que, para mim, é muito importante aquilo que você pensa ? - replicou ela, tranqüilamente. Siegfried pensou naquilo por um momento e suspirou.

\- Posso dizer mesmo qualquer coisa que eu pense a respeito ? - ele perguntou.

Hilda assentiu.

\- Bem... eu acho que ele é um grande estúpido ! Ele não a merece, não será um bom rei ou marido, não sabe nada a respeito de como administrar este reino, ou a respeito das necessidades das pessoas que vivem aqui ! Além disso, eu posso ver que ele não a ama - disse ele, e se sentiu melhor após poder expressar tudo o que ele pensava a respeito daquilo. Hilda caminhou até ele, que estava imóvel, sentia que havia falado demais, mas ela simplesmente parou à sua frente e apoiou a cabeça sobre peito dele.

\- Você tem razão... mas eu não sei como posso cancelar o compromisso - disse ela, suspirando. Ele estava surpreso, ela nunca havia se comportado daquele modo. Siegfried queria abraçá-la, mas não se atreveu, com medo de que ela o rejeitasse. Mas Hilda tomou as rédeas da situação, passou os seus braços pela cintura dele e abraçou-o. Siegfried suspirou, vencido, também repousando sua bochecha sobre a cabeça de Hilda.

Ela sorriu e friccionou sua bochecha por sobre o peito de Siegfried, ela estava muito confortável naquela posição, inclusive gostava de seu aroma. Ele também estava muito confortável, ele queria abraçá-la daquele modo para sempre e nunca mais deixá-la ir, e muito menos que algum outro homem tocasse na SUA princesa.

Os dois ficaram assim por algum tempo; ele soltou e segurou a sua mão, Hilda sorriu e caminhou ao seu lado.

\- Sabe, eu poderia tornar a vida dele miserável, se você me permitisse, ele poderia sofrer um infeliz acidente e... - disse ela, enquanto pensava no que poderia fazer a William, também conhecido como O Idiota, para que ele desaparecesse.

Hilda sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça. Siegfried era impossível. Mas gostava quando ele pensava na melhor maneira de resolver os seus problemas, mas fazer com que William sofresse um acidente não era a melhor maneira de resolvê-lo... bem, não era certo.

\- Siegfried ! Nós não podemos feri-lo, então nem pense nisso. Eu preciso falar com o meu pai, talvez ele entenda a situação e ponha um fim a este problema - disse ela. Siegfried fez um gesto de "negativo" com a cabeça, ele conhecia bem o rei; ele ficaria furioso quando ficasse a par da situação.

\- Não lhe diga nada neste momento, vamos procurar algo que nos sirva como justificativa para terminar com o compromisso; para qualquer coisa que o idiota tenha feito de mal ou algo assim, eu estou com Mime e Alberich trabalhando nisso, não se preocupe - disse ele, ajudando-a a montar-se. Hilda olhou para ele, surpreendida, então ele já estava trabalhando naquele assunto.

\- E você não ia me dizer nada até quando ficasse sabendo sobre algo, não é ? - perguntou ela. Siegfried sorriu dissimuladamente e subiu em seu próprio cavalo.

* * *

\- Você encontrou algo, Alberich ? - perguntou Syd, que havia se juntado à procura; seu irmão, Bud, estava próximo ao castelo de William, com Mime, para ver se eles conseguiam descobrir mais alguma coisa.

\- Não, nada, não há nada de mal sobre eles nestes livros sobre as famílias do país - respondeu o guerreiro ruivo, que estava entediado naquele momento.

Siegfried entrou um instante depois, cumprimentou-os e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras. Syd e Alberich sentaram-se próximos a ele.

\- Ei, eu estive com a princesa Hilda, ela me disse que realmente não quer se casar com ele, por isso, agora temos a permissão dela para procurarmos por algo de ruim a respeito do idiota - disse Siegfried, sorrindo, os outros também sorriram, aquelas eram boas notícias.

\- Você encontrou algo ? - perguntou Siegfried.

\- Não, eu sinto muito, mas a família dele é perfeita - foi a resposta de Alberich. Syd assentiu. Siegfried suspirou. Eles não tinham muito tempo, o casamento aconteceria em menos de um mês.

Mime e Bud estavam escondidos no castelo de William. Roubaram uniformes de dois empregados para poderem se aproximar da biblioteca, talvez houvesse algum livro interessante ali.

\- Ei, Bud, não há ninguém por perto, vamos entrar - sussurrou Mime, Bud assentiu e eles zarparam para dentro da biblioteca. Bud vigiava a porte enquanto Mime procurava pelos livros, sem muita sorte. Aproximou-se da velha escrivaninha que havia em um dos cantos do local e sentou-se na cadeira. Havia reunido alguns livros, estava prestes a revisá-los, quando viu uma pasta suspeita; estava dentro de uma das três gavetas, como se o dono tivesse querido escondê-la rapidamente, pois não estava bem fechada.

Mime segurou-a e começou a lê-la; quanto mais ele lia, mais se assustava e se surpreendia. Bud franziu o cenho ao ver a estranha reação de seu companheiro. Alguém se aproximava, Bud alertou a Mime, que rapidamente colocou a pasta em seu lugar e reuniu-se com o companheiro. Os jovens se esconderam por trás de uma das enormes estantes.

\- Você acha que vai conseguir esconder isso de Hilda ? Ela não é estúpida, sabia ? - disse um homem; William riu, ele precisava se casar com a princesa, precisava do poder e das riquezas da família dela.

\- Ha ! Ninguém sabe nada a esse respeito, todas as minhas finanças estão investidas neste negócio, e, por isso, se algo der errado, eu terei o dinheiro e o status de minha esposa para me amparar - disse William, muito seguro de si. Seu irmão caiu na risada, William era muito inteligente, teria dinheiro e poder, além de uma linda esposa.

Mime e Bud estavam surpresos, mas riram disfarçadamente, era aquilo o que eles precisavam para tirarem o bastardo do caminho... desde que conseguissem sair dali, obviamente. William segurou sua capa e virou-se para sair. Mime precisava conseguir provas sem delatá-los. Bud avisou para que ele se apressasse, que, na verdade, eles tinham de sair JÁ.

Mime suspirou, os documentos eram a chave para destruir o compromisso, mas não era possível pegar todos e sair correndo. Bud segurou o braço de seu companheiro e tirou-o da biblioteca.

\- Bem, nós temos de dizer isto a Siegfried e à princesa Hilda, eles irão saber o que fazer, mas, por agora, nós DEVEMOS ir embora - disse Sid. Mime assentiu, e os dois desapareceram.

E quando Mime e Bud chegaram ao castelo, puseram-se a procurar Siegfried, que estava com os outros guerreiros, na sala que era destinada a eles.

\- Siegfried ! Nós encontramos algo ! - Mime anunciou alegremente, Bud assentiu. Siegfried sorriu e aproximou-se deles.

\- Digam tudo - ele ordenou.

\- Ele precisa da nossa princesa para sustentar os seus negócios, ele poderia perder tudo, mas nós não pudemos trazer os documentos conosco, avise ao nosso rei e à princesa, eles poderão perguntar-lhe a esse respeito - disse Bud. Eles olharam uns para os outros, sorrindo, satisfeitos com as notícias.

\- Eu direi isto à princesa Hilda neste exato momento, não se preocupem; de um jeito ou de outro, ela não se casará com William, eu prometo - disse Siegfried, e saiu do quarto.

* * *

Naquele momento, Hilda estava com Freya, sua irmã estava lhe mostrando os brincos que ela havia comprado naquele dia. Hilda sorriu e segurou-os.

\- São lindos, Freya, preciso conseguir alguns para mim, eu não tenho muitos - disse ela; Freya sorriu e correu para pegar uma caixa em seu porta-jóias, estava coberta com veludo azul. Freya deu-o para a irmã, que estava intrigada, abriu-a e viu um par de brincos com uma safira azul no meio, que tinham a forma de uma lágrima, e eram muito mais belos do que os outros.

\- Oh, Freya, eles são lindos.

\- São para você, o meu presente de aniversário.

Hilda olhou boquiaberta para a irmã e negou com a cabeça, Freya não sabia que ela não queria se casar com William, ela devia contar aquilo à sua irmã. Ela suspirou e fechou a caixinha. Freya franziu o cenho, a sua irmã estava lhe escondendo algo.

\- Diga para mim, Hilda, alguma coisa a aborrece ? - ela perguntou-lhe. Hilda nem mesmo estava olhando-a nos olhos, mas, quando o fez, estava muito séria.

\- Freya... eu não quero me casar com William, mas não sei como dizer isso ao nosso pai - ela confessou. Freya estava espantada, o fato de fazer as coisas assim não era comum na irmã, ela estava comprometida com William, e o pai delas estava feliz com aquilo.

\- Mas, minha irmã, o nosso pai irá ficar furioso quando você disser isso a ele - ela respondeu. Hilda assentiu, conhecia ao seu pai muito bem.

\- Eu sei, é por isso que eu estou tentando encontrar uma boa justificativa; a Siegfried isso tampouco agrada, por isso ele está procurando algo com o qual nós possamos cancelar o casamento.

\- Isso não será simples, mas se você acha que nunca poderá amá-lo... eu te apóio - assegurou Freya; Hilda abriu um amplo sorriso e ambas as irmãs se abraçaram.

Em um determinado momento, alguém bateu à porta, Hilda foi abri-la e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar-se com...

* * *

**N/T: **Continua no capítulo 5.


	5. Capítulo 05

_**Capítulo 05**_

**\- **William ! O que você está fazendo aqui ? - ela perguntou, surpresa. Ele sorriu, e segurou a mão dela, para beijá-la. Hilda o permitiu, mas desejava poder limpar a sua mão o mais depressa possível. Freya sentiu o desconforto de sua irmã mais velha e se dispôs a ajudá-la.

\- Sir William, que surpresa, nós não o estávamos esperando, esta noite - disse Freya, oferecendo a sua mão para receber o mesmo cumprimento, William beijou também a mão dela e sorriu para a futura cunhada.

\- Bem, eu queria que fosse uma surpresa, desta vez eu queria convidá-los para jantar em meu castelo - disse ele, educadamente. As duas jovens olharam-se e aceitaram graciosamente, mas Hilda não estava contente.

As jovens desceram a escadaria juntamente com William, o pai delas esperava-as, e cumprimentou ao seu futuro genro; Siegfried e Mime observavam a cena; eles precisavam falar com Hilda, e, por isso, ele decidiu tomar medidas quanto a aquele assunto.

Hilda viu que seu guardião se aproximava, sabia que ambos os homens não gostavam um do outro, e por isso ela se desculpou e interceptou Siegfried no meio do caminho.

\- Princesa, eu preciso lhe contar o que nós descobrimos sobre ele - disse ele, olhando para William, de vez em quando. William queria ir até lá e afastar sua noiva de Siegfried, mas não se atreveu a fazê-lo, uma vez que o rei estava falando com ele.

\- Eu não posso falar com você agora, nós estamos prestes a ir jantar no castelo de William - ela explicou-lhe, um pouco preocupada. Ele assentiu e pensou por um momento, antes de responder.

\- É o momento perfeito para terminar o noivado. Mime e Bud foram até o castelo, hoje, e descobriram que ele tem alguns negócios que o fizeram gastar muito dinheiro. Mas agora está ficando sem dinheiro, e ele quer se casar com você por causa disso; você pode fazer com que ele lhes revele as provas - disse Siegfried. Hilda estava surpresa, não imaginava que pudessem encontrar algo de mal a respeito dele. Ela sorriu e agradeceu a Siegfried.

Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, Mime se aproximou e cumprimentou Hilda. Ela sorriu-lhe e voltou para onde estavam seu pai, William e Freya, que estavam esperando-a.

\- Está havendo algo, querida ? - perguntou Royce.

\- Não, pai, está tudo bem, vamos indo - ela respondeu com tranqüilidade, e deu o braço a William, não sem antes olhar para Siegfried, que lhe sorriu.

Quando eles chegaram, alguns empregados apareceram apressadamente para segurarem seus casacos e capas, no caso dos homens, e depois os levaram à sala de jantar, que havia sido lindamente decorada para a ocasião.

William ajudou Hilda a sentar-se ao seu lado, enquanto Royce fazia o mesmo com Freya. Hilda agia educadamente com o noivo, mas não mais do que isso, Freya estava alegre, como sempre, mas não falava sobre o futuro casamento de sua irmã e de William, o que Royce estranhou. A comida estava ótima, e eles comeram em paz.

Hilda queria falar a sós com seu pai enquanto eles estivessem no castelo, ela havia decidido dizer ao pai que não queria se casar. Por isso, enquanto estavam servindo a sobremesa, ela desculpou-se por um momento e tocou no ombro de Royce, ele entendeu e também se desculpou.

Ela conduziu seu pai até o jardim, assegurou-se de que eles estivessem completamente a sós, e o fez sentar-se em um banco.

\- Pai, eu queria lhe falar sobre William. Eu pensei melhor, e espero que me deixe terminar e não me interrompa antes de se aborrecer, está bem ? - disse ela, bastante séria. Royce concordou, um pouco confuso com o pedido de sua filha. Hilda respirou antes de começar.

\- Bem, antes de tudo... eu tentei, pai, mas não consegui me sentir atraída por William, eu não suporto que ele toque em minha mão e menos ainda que a beije, não me sinto à vontade quando estamos a sós, e, além disso, não quero ficar a sós com ele. Por isso, eu decidi que não poderia passar o resto de minha vida com um homem a quem não amo. Não quero me casar com ele, então, por favor, deixe-me terminar o noivado - disse ela, de um modo bastante convincente. Royce estava surpreso, a filha não era assim, ela sempre cumpria aquilo que prometia.

\- Hilda, você não pode fazer isso ao nosso reino, você já pensou em como as pessoas irão nos ver ? Elas não irão mais confiar em nós ! - disse ele, ficando de pé. Hilda suspirou, ela sabia que seu pai diria algo assim.

\- E o senhor pensou em MINHA felicidade ? Não acredito. Para sua informação, eu descobri que William não é a pessoa mais indicada para ser um rei, ele é ambicioso demais, só quer se casar comigo porque precisa da minha posição e do meu dinheiro, tem alguns negócios que requerem todo o seu dinheiro; então, o que acontece se algo der errado ? Pois bem, ele teria a MIM ! - disse ela, muito irritada. Royce franziu o cenho, ele não sabia disso. Hilda era uma pessoa muito responsável, era por esse motivo que, algum dia, ela seria uma excelente rainha.

\- Está bem, está bem, me desculpe, você tem razão, eu pensei que você estava feliz, não queria que você continuasse triste. Então, se isso não lhe faz feliz, eu falarei com William e pedirei a ele algumas explicações - ele disse, sorrindo. Hilda abriu um largo sorriso e pulou para abraçá-lo. Ele abraçou-a, também, e os dois retornaram ao castelo.

* * *

Hilda e Royce entraram no salão principal, ela sorria para seu pai, agora sabia o quanto ele realmente as amava, a ela e a Freya, Royce lhe sorriu também. Aproximaram-se de William, que falava com seu irmão Philip, e ficou bastante sério, ambos os homens receberam-nos educadamente.

\- William, nós podemos conversar em particular ? - perguntou Royce, o jovem surpreendeu-se e olhou para Hilda, ela olhou-o também, com os olhos frios como o gelo, o que deixou-o nervoso.

\- Claro. Siga-me, por favor - pediu ele. Royce assentiu, acariciou a mão de Hilda e saiu. Freya aproximou-se de sua irmã e lhe perguntou com o olhar o que, afinal, havia acontecido.

Hilda pediu desculpas a Philip e saiu com Freya até o jardim, era o local mais seguro para se conversar. As duas caminharam em silêncio e sentaram-se na grama.

\- Certo, o que aconteceu ? Nosso pai estava com um olhar estranho, o que você disse a ele ?

\- Bem... ele permitiu que eu terminasse o noivado com William, e eu continuo inteira ! - explicou ela, muito feliz. Freya riu e abraçou-a com força.

\- Estou tããão feliz por você ! São excelentes notícias, mal posso esperar para contar para Siegfried e Hagen ! Sabe, ele não me agradava nem um pouco, e Hagen também acha que ele é um idiota.

\- Siegfried acha que ele também é um imbecil. Você devia ouvi-lo falar sobre William, é tão engraçado ! - disse Hilda, rindo; Freya concordou, ela quase podia imaginar Siegfried tentando congelar William, e Hagen fritando-o.

Philip, que havia seguido as jovens, estava assombrado, estavam prestes a arruinar o plano de seu irmão. Aquelas não eram boas notícias, a posição e a fortuna dele estariam arruinadas, o rei precisaria de uma excelente razão para desmanchar o noivado... o que ele estava sabendo ?

Ele se foi antes que as princesas voltassem para o castelo, foi diretamente até o quarto de seu irmão. Esperaria ali por aquelas que certamente seriam más notícias.

Royce e William foram à biblioteca, este sentou-se atrás de sua escrivaninha, e convidou Royce para que se sentasse.

\- Bem, qual é o assunto tão importante sobre o qual você queria falar ?

Royce olhou profundamente para ele, deixando-o mais nervoso.

\- Me disseram que o seu interesse por minha filha não é apenas por "amor", mas sim puramente por interesses políticos. Informaram-me sobre alguns "negócios" que você tem, os quais não me preocupariam se você não tivesse investido neles TODA a sua fortuna, eu não posso permitir que minha filha seja um seguro para você. Se você é tão mesquinho, nunca poderá ser um bom rei. Além disso, Hilda me confessou que não consegue lhe amar, e por isso você não se casará com ela. Para ser sincero, você me decepcionou.

William estava lívido, não podia ser. Como, afinal de contas, o rei havia ficado a par de seus negócios ! Ele precisava recuperar a confiança do rei, e bem rápido.

\- Eu poderia, por favor, defender-me destas acusações ? Em primeiro lugar, eu amo sua filha, e, além do mais, não investi toda a minha fortuna nestes negócios, Sua Majestade. Eu não sei quem lhe contou isso, mas está enganado, não pode cancelar o casamento agora,nós estamos a três semanas das núpcias ! - disse ele, tentando convencer o rei.

\- Se você não está mentindo, mostre-me os documentos de seus negócios. Se eles estiverem em ordem, eu me desculparei por não ter confiado em você... mas você não se casará com minha filha, ela não quer isso, então eu não vou forçá-la.

William estava pálido, mas tirou os documentos da gaveta e deu-os a Royce, que tomou-os e começou a lê-los. A quantia de dinheiro era considerável, mas não tinha exigido todo o dinheiro de William. Mas o rei não sabia que ele havia gasto o restante há muito tempo, e aquela era a maneira de recuperar tudo.

\- Está bem, eu sinto muito por não ter acreditado em você, mas a minha decisão é a mesma, eu lamento, mas o seu coração terá de encontrar outra pessoa - e, após dizer isso, Royce devolveu-lhe os documentos e saiu. William estava surpreso, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, ele estivera tão próximo de tornar-se um príncipe ! Aquilo era culpa de alguém... e Siegfried era esse alguém no qual ele estava pensando, a sua fúria estava prestes a explodir a qualquer momento.

Royce foi procurar as suas filhas, e os três saíram do castelo de William. Hilda queria saber o que havia acontecido, mas decidiu esperar até que eles tivessem chegado em casa.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Hilda estava na cama. Seu pai havia contado a ela sobre a conversa que tivera com William, ela ficara muito satisfeita com o resultado. Agora não tinha que se casar com ele, e sentia um grande alívio em seu coração. Mas agora precisava fazer com que Siegfried confessasse os seus sentimentos por ela, se é que ele os tinha, e, a partir daquele momento, aquela iria ser a parte mais difícil do plano...

* * *

**N/T:** Continua no capítulo 6...


	6. Capítulo 06

_**Capítulo 06**_

Na manhã seguinte, Hilda acordou mais cedo do que o habitual, queria sair e contar a boa notícia para Siegfried. Brigitte bateu suavemente à porta do seu quarto, ela abriu-a rapidamente.

\- Bom dia, minha querida. Como foi a sua noite ? - perguntou a velha criada. Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Hilda, e ela deixou-a entrar.

\- Foi maravilhosa, papai deixou que eu terminasse com o noivado, na verdade, ele foi falar pessoalmente com Lorde William. Estou tão contente por ser livre novamente ! - exclamou ela, alegremente. Brigitte sorriu calorosamente, e abraçou-a.

\- Oh, senhorita, estou tão feliz por você, agora pode ir até Siegfried... mas não deixe que ele saiba de seus sentimentos antes de saber, primeiro, o que é que ele sente - Brigitte a advertiu. Hilda concordou, enfim ela sabia que era possível deixá-lo com ciúmes; aquele podia ser um bom modo de começar.

\- Bem, é melhor eu me apressar, ou Freya não vai me deixar comer nada antes de eu ir rezar, ela quer que eu a acompanhe à aldeia, hoje - disse Hilda. Rapidamente, Brigitte foi ao banheiro, preparar o banho da princesa.

Em seguida, Hilda chegou quase correndo à sala de refeições, chocou-se contra o peito firme que não era de outra pessoa senão Siegfried, o que quase fez com que ambos caíssem no chão, mas ele conseguiu manter o equilíbrio.

\- Oh, me desculpe, eu... - ela se desculpou, ainda sem saber quem era a pessoa com a qual tinha se chocado.

\- Não se preocupe, princesa, eu estou bem. E você ? - perguntou ele. Hilda surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a voz de Siegfried, que sorte ela tinha.

\- Eu estou bem, me desculpe, eu não havia lhe visto. Estou atrasada para o café da manhã, por isso eu estava correndo - disse ela, ainda nos braços dele, nenhum dos dois parecia querer se separar.

Ele suspirou e deixou-a ir, e ela já havia esquecido o seu café da manhã.

-Eu estava indo vê-la, princesa, você e sua família retornaram cedo ontem. O que aconteceu ? - perguntou ele, curioso. Hilda segurou o seu braço e guiou-o de volta à sala de refeições.

\- Meu pai terminou com o noivado. Você tinha razão sobre os negócios dele, mas, de acordo com o que meu pai leu, ele não havia investido toda a sua fortuna, mas sim grande parte dela. O problema é que ele não tinha dito nada a respeito disso ao meu pai; eu disse ao meu pai que eu não o amava, embora tivesse tentado aceitá-lo, e agora estou livre novamente para escolher o homem indicado para mim, aquele a quem eu possa realmente amar - ela explicou-lhe. Ele sorriu ligeiramente, afinal havia jogado por terra as ambições daquele idiota, e salvara Hilda de um casamento inconveniente com um homem que nunca iria poder fazê-la feliz.

\- Tenho de agradecer a você, Siegfried, se não fosse por você, eu não teria encontrado forças para me opor a ninguém - disse ela. Siegfried pôs sua mão sobre a dela e a apertou levemente.

* * *

Depois de ter feito as suas preces, Hilda foi seqüestrada por Freya, sua irmã queria um novo par de sapatos, mas antes queria a opinião dela, então ela chamou Siegfried e Hagen para que as acompanhassem. Era a oportunidade perfeita para ver as reações de Siegfried a respeito dela.

\- Olhe, Hilda ! Aquele lugar parece ter lindos sapatos, vamos primeiro até lá ! - disse a jovem loira. Hilda sorriu discretamente e olhou em direção ao seu guardião, que ultimamente estava muito distraído. Algumas pessoas que as conheciam aproximaram-se, a notícia do rompimento de seu noivado havia se espalhado como um rastilho de pólvora.

\- Princesa Hilda, mas que agradável surpresa vê-la na aldeia - disse um jovem. Ela lhe sorriu e cumprimentou as outras pessoas. Siegfried pôs-se em guarda no mesmo instante, embora soubesse que as pessoas amavam Hilda.

Também aproximou-se dela s um jovem que parecia um lorde, quando ela a viu, também cumprimentou-a.

\- Bom dia, Sua Alteza, você parece mais bela do que na última vez em que a vi, no baile, lembra-se ? - perguntou-o lorde, segurando a mão dela e beijando-a, ela sorriu-lhe e assentiu. Siegfried parecia mais desconfortável, mas aquilo estava muito longe de ser uma certeza. Seus olhos tinham se ensombrecido, e Hilda o percebera.

\- Claro que sim, Lorde Derek, que bom vê-lo outra vez - respondeu ela, suavemente, o jovem aproveitou a oportunidade para perguntar sobre os boatos.

\- É verdade que o seu noivado com Lorde William foi desmanchado ?

\- Sim, meu pai não o achou apropriado para ser o próximo rei - disse Hilda. Lorde Derek ofereceu-lhe o braço, o qual ela aceitou graciosamente, e agora Siegfried estava REALMENTE irritado. Uma ova que ele iria deixar que outro lorde lhe tirasse Hilda novamente. Ela olhou-o de relance e sorriu dissimuladamente, era aquela a reação que ela estava esperando.

Freya viu Hilda com o jovem e franziu o cenho. O que ela estava fazendo, agora, com aquele homem ? Ela não entendeu, até que viu a fria expressão de Siegfried... sua irmã estava fazendo aquilo de propósito !

Lorde Derek decidiu acompanhá-las pela aldeia durante o restante do dia, para consternação de Siegfried. Hilda e Freya, que havia decidido participar do jogo de sua irmã, mostravam-se muito doces e atentas com o jovem. Hagen estava ao lado de Siegfried, e ele tampouco gostava do modo como Freya estava se comportando. Mas o pior foi quando Hilda convidou-o para jantar no palácio, e Derek aceitou, maravilhado.

Freya comprou um par de lindos sapatos vermelhos. Enquanto isso, Siegfried aproveitou a oportunidade e encurralou Hilda atrás de uma janela.

\- Siegfried ! Qual é o seu problema ? - perguntou Hilda, um pouco aborrecida. Ele olhou para os outros e franziu o cenho para a sua princesa.

\- Qual é o MEU problema ? Qual é o seu ? Você acabou de escapar de um incômodo compromisso, e tão rapidamente já está flertando com esse lorde ! - disse ele, irritado. Ela também franziu o cenho, e apontou o dedo para ele.

\- Eu posso fazer tudo o que eu quiser, e realmente quero encontrar um homem a quem eu possa amar, e por isso espero por sua ajuda, não por suas críticas ! - disse ela, e virou-se para voltar ao local no qual estava sua irmã. Ele viu-a se afastar, praguejou em voz baixa e seguiu os outros para fora da loja.

* * *

De volta ao castelo, Royce recebeu-os calorosamente, também parecia feliz por ver Lorde Derek, conhecia-o desde que ele era uma criança.

\- Derek, que bom vê-lo novamente, você ficará para jantar conosco ? - perguntou Royce. Derek informou-lhe que a princesa Hilda havia convidado-o mais cedo, e que ele aceitara. O rei sorriu para sua filha mais velha, em sinal de aprovação. Hilda inclinou a cabeça para o pai, e pediu licença por um instante, Freya fez a mesma coisa, e acompanhou a irmã até o quarto. Siegfried cumprimentou o rei e desapareceu, com Hagen ao seu lado.

Freya começou com as perguntas, quase sem deixar Hilda terminar de entrar em seu quarto.

\- O que você está planejando, hein, Hilda ? Não é de seu feitio flertar desse modo, não acho que você queira que Lorde Derek entenda tudo errado, ou sim ? - perguntou ela. Hilda sorriu para sua irmã mais nova e pulou na cama, estendendo o seu corpo esguio e estirando-se como um gato. Freya também sorriu e imitou-a.

\- Bem, você tem razão, eu estou fazendo de propósito. Não é em Derek que eu estou interessada - esclareceu ela, fechando os olhos. Freya estava deitada sobre sua barriga para olhar para a irmã.

\- É Siegfried, não é mesmo ? Você quer deixá-lo com ciúmes. Pois eu acho que você conseguiu - disse ela, e sorriu; Hilda olhou para ela e também sorriu.

\- Você acha ? Eu espero que sim, ele estava realmente furioso comigo, me acusou de ser, bem, muito frívola com outro homem, e eu lhe disse que podia fazer o que quisesse, creio que ele não gostou disso - disse Hilda, olhando para o teto. Freya concordou, Hagen também estava irritado, ela o sentira durante o caminho de volta para casa, e sorriu, lembrando-se de como ambos queriam congelar o coitado do Derek... aquilo poderia ser muito engraçado.

O jantar correu muito bem, depois de comer a sua sobremesa, Lorde Derek e o rei foram até a biblioteca para falar de coisas que interessam aos homens; Hilda e Freya despediram-se de ambos e foram dormir.

\- Freya, eu irei depois para o meu quarto, quero caminhar um pouco - disse ela. Freya concordou, bocejando, e foi diretamente para o seu quarto. Hilda sorriu para a irmã e caminhou até as portas que davam acesso para o jardim.

O céu estava claro e havia apenas uma leve brisa, Hilda respirou e começou a caminhar, sem nenhuma direção em particular. Ela chegou perto de uma velha e enorme árvore, quando era criança, ela costumava brincar sob a sua sombra, sentou-se debaixo da árvore e olhou para o céu.

Siegfried não tinha adormecido, na verdade ele não havia conseguido pregar um olho, durante todo aquele tempo. Por isso decidiu caminhar um pouco. Estava furioso com sua princesa e não conseguia entender porque, ela tinha razão, ele deveria apoiá-la, não criticá-la... mas a idéia de que ela se casasse com outro homem fazia surgir o que de pior havia nele, o fato de imaginar outro homem tocando sua delicada pele ou beijando seus lábios macios fazia com que o sangue dele fervesse. Ele suspirou profundamente, e pulou da janela do seu quarto para o jardim.

Hilda havia fechado os olhos com um suave sorriso nos lábios, qualquer pessoa poderia jurar que ela era a imagem da inocência e da ternura. Ela não ouviu os passos rápidos que se aproximavam dela...

* * *

**N/T: **Continua no capítulo 7...


	7. Capítulo 07

_**Capítulo 07**_

Um homem, vestido com um grosso casaco e com o rosto coberto por um capuz, viu a oportunidade perfeita. Ele havia seguido Hilda desde a aldeia, esperava encontrá-la desacompanhada, como agora; ela sentia-se tão segura dentro de seu próprio castelo... mas estava muito enganada.

O estranho sorriu perversamente e aproximou-se lentamente dela, agarrou-a, e com uma das mãos tapou a sua boca, e, com a outra, segurou uma faca contra o seu pescoço. Hilda acordou e tentou escapar do homem.

\- Não emita um único som, ou eu vou ter de machucá-la, princesa - disse ele, aproveitando muitíssimo o fato de ter aquele suave e tentador corpo junto ao dele. Sorriu, e começou a arrastá-la para sabe-se lá onde, o homem não estava só, outro esperava por ele, junto aos corpos dos guardas, aparentemente mortos, que estavam estendidos no chão. Ela abriu os olhos, aterrorizada. Precisava escapar sem demora e encontrar Siegfried.

O outro homem amarrou as suas mãos e segurou um pedaço de pano, que ela supôs que seria para a sua boca.

\- Se você gritar, eu terei de cortar o seu belo pescoço, ninguém disse que você tinha de estar viva - ele ameaçou-a. Hilda assentiu, e permitiu que o outro sujeito pusesse a mordaça em sua boca. Subiram até um vagão cheio de palha, que o cobria completamente. Hilda estava tão assustada que esqueceu-se até mesmo de chorar, seu único pensamento era o de fugir antes que aqueles homens a matassem, ou ainda pior...

* * *

Depois do que, para Hilda, pareceu uma eternidade, o vagão parou; o cúmplice de seu raptor descobriu-a e tirou-a do vagão, carregou-a sobre o seu ombro para depois deixá-la na grama, onde ela conseguiu ver outros três homens que a olhavam com luxúria, mas o do casaco parecia ser o líder, por isso eles se limitaram a olhá-la.

\- Tire a mordaça da boca dela, estamos muito longe do palácio, para que possam escutá-la - disse ele, e assim foi feito. Hilda olhou para ele, precisava saber para quem ele trabalhava.

\- Por que eu estou aqui ? Quem é o seu chefe ? - perguntou ela, tentando demonstrar calma. O homem sorriu e olhou para ela.

\- Não tenho de responder se eu não quiser... mas não me importo com o homem que me contactou, ele já me pagou a metade do dinheiro. Seu nome é William Gallagher; ele é estúpido e ganancioso o suficiente para seqüestrar a princesa, ouvi dizer que você terminou com ele... uma excelente decisão, se quiser a minha opinião - disse ele, e os demais homens riram com o comentário. Hilda continuou séria.

\- Eu poderei pagar a todos vocês o dobro do que William lhes dará se me levarem de volta, e depois prenderei aquele traidor - ela tentou negociar.

\- Lamento, mas não sou tão estúpido, você poderia nos prender juntamente com ele - o homem respondeu enquanto se levantava, deixando-a sozinha com os outros homens. Um deles aproximou-se e acariciou o seu rosto, Hilda tentou libertar-se do contato dele.

\- Então, a princesa não consegue tolerar que um homem comum a toque, eh ? - disse ele, e sacou a sua adaga. Ela estava aterrorizada. O homem cortou o seu vestido, do pescoço até os seios, e sorriu horrivelmente.

\- Onde você está, Siegfried... - ela sussurrou, enquanto lágrimas de medo e de desespero começavam a correr pelo seu rosto.

Repentinamente, um vento forte começou a soprar, era mais frio do que o habitual, foi como se uma espada invisível tivesse golpeado ao homem que a desnudava. Hilda reconheceu a energia de Siegfried, o rosto dela mostrou tamanho alívio, que os bandidos correram tão rápido quanto lhes foi possível, ao verem o seu companheiro, que jazia morto, no chão. Uma figura de armadura negra adentrou no local. Olhou para Hilda, sorriu e aproximou-se rapidamente dela.

\- Siegfried ! - ela exclamou. Ele se ajoelhou e soltou-lhe os pulsos. Hilda, uma vez livre, passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, e ele a carregou.

\- Você está bem ? Eles a feriram ? - perguntou ele, preocupado. Ela negou com a cabeça e começou a chorar, Siegfried abraçou-a com força e acariciou o seu rosto; caminhou até onde o seu cavalo estava preso, colocou-a sobre o cavalo e sentou-se depois dela.

\- Prenderei depois aos outros, primeiro quero que você esteja a salvo, no palácio - disse ele, tentando não se distrair com a pele exposta de Hilda. Ela assentiu, estava tão feliz que ele tivesse chegado a tempo... como sempre.

Quando eles chegaram ao palácio, Royce já havia mandado uma força-tarefa à procura de Hilda, por isso o seu rosto iluminou-se de felicidade ao ver Siegfried chegar com ela. Siegfried desceu-a do cavalo, e ela correu para abraçar o pai. Freya, ao vê-la, também correu até ela, e foi a próxima a receber um abraço.

Siegfried, Hagen e Shido voltaram ao bosque para procurarem os bandidos restantes, enquanto Alberich e Mime ficavam no palácio, para protegerem a família real.

\- Oh, querida ! Feriram você ? Olhe o que fizeram com o seu vestido, lhe tocaram ? - perguntou Brigitte, alarmada. Hilda negou com a cabeça, e tentou acalmá-la.

\- Eu estou bem, graças a Siegfried, que me encontrou bem a tempo, não sei o que teria acontecido comigo se ele não tivesse estado ali. Por favor, Brigitte, você poderia me preparar um banho ? Eu realmente estou precisando - disse ela. A velha criada assentiu, e foi fazer o que lhe foi pedido. Hilda suspirou, aproximou-se da enorme janela e olhou para fora, Siegfried estava em algum lugar, procurando por aqueles criminosos... mas ela desejava tanto que ele estivesse em casa.

Uma vez que ela havia entrado em sua banheira, sua criada sentou-se ao seu lado, ela tinha algumas perguntas para Hilda.

\- Diga-me, querida, você usou lorde Derek para deixar Siegfried com ciúmes, não é verdade ? - perguntou ela. Hilda arqueou uma sobrancelha e suspirou.

\- Sim, eu sei que ele sempre se preocupa comigo, mas... mesmo assim, não sei se ele tem outro tipo de sentimento, estou começando a achar que é impossível - disse ela, dobrando os joelhos sobre os seios, e descansando a cabeça sobre eles. Brigitte suspirou, Hilda realmente o amava, e teria o seu coração partido, caso ele não correspondesse aos seus sentimentos. Aquilo era um problema.

Ela se levantou e deixou que sua criada a vestisse. Quando terminou, ela retirou-se e Hilda foi dormir, sem querer pensar em mais nada.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Siegfried e os outros retornaram com o restante dos bandidos, exceto o líder, que tinha conseguido escapar. Ele desmontou e entregou as rédeas para um dos rapazes do estábulo.

\- Acha que ele foi de encontro ao seu chefe ? - perguntou Shido. Siegfried assentiu e franziu o cenho, ele não se sentiria tranqüilo, sabendo que aquele bastardo estava livre.

\- Sim, talvez a princesa possa nos dizer algo, eu irei vê-la agora - disse ele, mas antes de ir, tirou a armadura e foi até à cozinha para comer algo, estava morto de fome. Foi ali que Brigitte o interceptou.

\- Bom dia, meu rapaz, que bom vê-lo de volta. Como foi a sua caçada ? - perguntou ela amavelmente, conhecia Siegfried desde que ele era uma criança.

\- Bom dia, Brigitte. Foi boa, o líder conseguiu escapar, mas não por muito tempo, eu juro. Aliás, eu estou morto de fome ! Você tem algo que eu possa comer ? - perguntou ele, deixando à mostra os seus mais convincentes olhos de cachorrinho, ela riu e assentiu.

Ele a seguiu, Brigitte lhe serviu algumas torradas com geléia e uma grande xícara de café preto. Ele agradeceu-a e começou a comer.

\- Meu pobre rapaz, você estava mesmo faminto. Diga-me uma coisa, querido, me parece que, ultimamente, você tem agido de modo muito estranho com relação à princesa Hilda, você não deveria tentar afugentar todos os homens que se aproximam dela. Não é o seu trabalho, e não acho que ela aprecie esse comportamento - disse ela. Siegfried deixou de mastigar a sua torrada e suspirou, sabia que Brigitte tinha razão.

\- Eu sei, mas... eu não consigo evitar e não sei porque, sinto... que gostaria de matar a qualquer homem que tente cortejar a princesa. Não quero que ela se aborreça comigo - disse ele, tão deprimido que Brigitte sentiu pena dele e apertou a sua mão.

\- Talvez você devesse dizer isso a ela, acho que ela o entenderá - disse ela.

\- Nem em um milhão de anos ! Iria parecer que eu... eu...

\- Que você está apaixonado por ela ? - perguntou ela, ficando de pé e saindo da cozinha. Siegfried tomou sua xícara de café, com um olhar pensativo em seus olhos azuis. Talvez Brigitte tivesse razão... mas Hilda estava proibida para ele... não era um lorde de família nobre, como Alberich, Shido ou Fenrir, ele e Hagen eram pessoas comuns, que haviam sido escolhidos para protegerem as princesas. Mas como faria para que seu coração entendesse isso ?

À tarde, Hilda olhava pela janela, caminhou até a varanda e olhou para o horizonte. Ela devia ficar dentro do palácio, e sempre com proteção, seu pai não queria nem mesmo que ela fosse até os jardins, que fora aonde a tinham seqüestrado. Ela suspirou, não tinha visto Siegfried durante toda a manhã. Ela contou a Mime e a Alberich o que sabia. O rei se enfureceu quando ficou a par de que William estava por trás de tudo; até onde Hilda sabia, William já havia sido preso.

Ela esfregou os seus braços e entrou novamente, saiu de seu quarto e foi à biblioteca, na qual havia um fogo acolhedor ardendo na lareira. Ela aproximou-se para se aquecer, sem perceber que Siegfried estava atrás dela.

\- Você não deveria estar sozinha, princesa - disse ele, gentilmente. Ela sobressaltou-se um pouco, mas sorriu docemente para ele.

\- Bem, me parece que eu já não estou sozinha - respondeu ela. Ele sorriu e assentiu.

Siegfried permaneceu olhando para os seus belos olhos azuis, e ela fazia o mesmo, nenhum dos dois percebeu Brigitte fechando a porta até que escutaram um "clack", e viraram-se na direção do barulho. Hilda sorriu, ela sabia perfeitamente o que sua criada estava tentando fazer, mas ia ser muito complicado.

* * *

**N/T: **Demorou um mês inteiro, mas não tenho a menor intenção de parar, não quando já estou na reta de chegada.

Continua no capítulo 8...


	8. Capítulo 08

_**Capítulo 08**_

Siegfried ficou olhando para a porta, lançando-lhe um olhar de incredulidade, eles estavam trancados, juntos... e a sós.

Hilda balançou leve e negativamente a cabeça, sentou-se no tapete, que era bastante confortável, e, além do mais, estava perto da lareira.

\- Você vai ficar parado aí, ou prefere se sentar aqui comigo ? - perguntou ela; ele estava tal qual uma estátua de gelo, com os olhos fixos na porta, mas, quando escutou a voz da princesa, virou-se para ela e sorriu, coçando a cabeça, era óbvio que ele estava bastante nervoso.

\- M-mas deveríamos arranjar alguém para abrir a porta - disse ele, ainda parado no mesmo lugar; Hilda suspirou, ele não tornaria as coisas mais fáceis.

\- Nós podemos cuidar disso depois, agora precisamos conversar, sente-se - disse ela, com tom autoritário, que parecia ser a única coisa que conseguiria fazê-lo se mexer. Siegfried fez o que lhe foi ordenado, mas tentou não ficar próximo demais dela, pois aquilo o afetava de um modo muito estranho.

\- Sobre o que nós precisamos conversar ? - perguntou ele, já sabendo com antecedência a resposta.

\- Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de saber a sua opinião a respeito de Lorde Derek - Siegfried olhou-a, surpreso, e suspirou.

\- Eu não sei, não tive a oportunidade de conhecê-lo bem... mas era óbvio que ele a estava cortejando - respondeu ele, claramente magoado na última parte. Hilda sorriu e continuou.

\- Em segundo lugar: porque você sempre se aborrece quando um homem se aproxima de mim com essas intenções ? Não é seu trabalho, o de assustar aos meus pretendentes - afirmou ela, muito séria. Siegfried estava encurralado, não sabia como responder sem expor os seus sentimentos.

\- Sei que não é meu trabalho... mas é que eu não quero que nenhum homem a machuque. Isso é tudo - Hilda se aproximou dele, até demais para os nervos de Siegfried. Ela segurou o seu rosto entre as mãos, obrigando-a a olhá-la nos olhos.

\- Na verdade, eu gostaria de encontrar alguém, sabia ? Então, por favor, se você tem algum problema comigo, quero que o diga a mim neste momento - pediu ela; ele tirou as mãos dela de seu rosto, e segurou-as contra o seu peito.

\- Não acho que seja um problema, mas eu... - finalmente ele estava tentando confessar-lhe o que sentia, mas bem naquele momento, alguém bateu à porta.

\- Hilda, você está aí ? Por que você trancou a porta ? - perguntou Royce, batendo com mais força. Hilda amaldiçoou ao seu pai por interrompê-la. Siegfried soltou as suas mãos em um segundo, levantou-se e ajudou-a a fazer o mesmo. Hilda caminhou até à porta para tentar deter o pai.

\- Pai ! Eu estou sem a chave ! Alguém trancou a biblioteca, achando que ela estava vazia. Vá procurar a empregada para abri-la ! - disse ela, e seu pai desapareceu quase que imediatamente, no entanto, havia arruinado todos os seus esforços, e os de Brigitte.

\- Uhm, acho que alguém fez isso de propósito, talvez alguém quisesse nos fazer uma brincadeira - disse ele, aproximando-se de Hilda, ela suspirou e virou-se para vê-lo.

\- O que era mesmo que você ia me dizer ? - perguntou, com seu mais inocente tom de voz. Mas naquela noite o destino estava ao lado de Siegfried, e, antes que ele pudesse dizer-lhe algo, a empregada abriu a porta.

* * *

Hilda estava novamente em seu quarto, tinha a expressão mais aborrecida do mundo, e, além disso, estava irritada com seu pai, ela queria tanto que Siegfried lhe dissesse que estava apaixonado por ela, não aquelas desculpas estúpidas que ele havia lhe dado.

Brigitte entrou no quarto e viu Hilda na varanda, o seu rosto dizia tudo.

\- Eu acho que não deu certo, não é ? - perguntou a criada, Hilda virou-se para ela e suspirou dramaticamente.

\- Não é justo ! Ele estava prestes a me dizer algo importante, e meu pai acaba aparecendo naquele exato momento ! Eu me sinto tão frustrada ! - desabafou ela, caminhando para frente e para trás, no quarto, como um animal enjaulado. Brigitte balançou a cabeça negativamente, aquilo ia ser mais difícil do que ela imaginava.

\- Por que você não tenta ir com ele, hoje, ao altar ? Não para rezar, claro - ela sugeriu a Hilda, a jovem deteve os seus passos frenéticos e assentiu, aquela era uma idéia melhor.

Durante a tarde, ela quase arrastou o pobre Siegfried até os estábulos, onde havia dois cavalos já preparados.

\- Onde nós vamos, princesa ? - perguntou ele, cansado. Sem responder, ela segurou as rédeas de seu cavalo. Siegfried imitou-a, ajudou-a a montar-se, e também montou. Hilda esporeou o seu cavalo e correu rapidamente, ele tentou alcançá-la, mas era muito complicado. Ela parou perto do altar e desmontou, para alívio dele, que a alcançou, ali, em um piscar de olhos.

\- Princesa ? Está aborrecida comigo, ou algo assim ? - ela virou-se para olhá-lo, e depois voltou o seu olhar para o horizonte. Não iria falar. Ele franziu o cenho, ela nunca havia se comportado assim com ele, e aquilo o preocupava.

\- Vamos, princesa ! Qual é o problema ? - perguntou ele, novamente, sem resposta. Estava também se aborrecendo, aproximou-se dela e segurou-a pelos ombros, para que ela se virasse para vê-lo.

\- Hilda ! Por Odin, deixe de me ignorar ! - ele gritou, ela franziu o cenho, mas, por fim, suspirou.

\- Agora vai me dizer o que é que há de errado com você ? - ela perguntou-lhe calmamente. Ele tirou suas mãos dos ombros de Hilda e olhou para ela.

\- Sei que irão me castigar por isto, mas não importa ! - disse ele; segurou o rosto de Hilda entre suas mãos e beijou-a com toda a paixão que sentia por dentro, era algo que ele queria fazer há muito tempo. A princípio, ela não soube o que fazer, ela só conseguiu passar os seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Siegfried, e beijou-o do mesmo modo.

Os dois ficaram assim por algum tempo, beijando-se e abraçando-se, até que Hilda afastou-se alguns passos, para tomar um pouco de ar. Ele olhou para ela, surpreso, e sorriu alegremente, Hilda também sorriu, e ambos abraçaram-se novamente.

\- Eu te amo tanto - sussurrou ele; ela esfregou o seu rosto contra o peito de Siegfried, e sorriu novamente.

\- Eu também te amo, seu tonto - disse ela, e beijou-o novamente.

\- Eu queria lhe falar hoje à tarde... mas estava com medo, não queria que você me rejeitasse - Hilda sentou-se em seu colo, e beijou-o várias vezes no rosto.

\- Eu sei, por que você acha que eu estava flertando com Lorde Derek ? Eu só queria que você ficasse com ciúmes, para que, assim, confessasse que me amava - disse, ela bastante orgulhosa. Siegfried sorriu, ela pagaria por aquilo mais tarde.

\- O que nós diremos ao rei ? Eu não tenho sangue azul, sou apenas o seu guardião - disse ele, aquele era o seu maior problema . Hilda acariciou o s seus cabelos, e pensou por um momento.

\- Sabe de uma coisa ? Eu não me importo, você seria um rei melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa de "sangue azul". Além disso, meu pai quer que eu seja feliz, e eu não o seria se você não estivesse ao meu lado... - disse ela, gentilmente. Siegfried assentiu, ele também achava o mesmo.

\- É melhor que nós voltemos, você precisa estar lá para o jantar - disse ele, e, segurando Hilda em seus braços, montou-a sobre o seu cavalo, segurou as rédeas do outro cavalo, e montou atrás da princesa.

\- Sabe de uma coisa ? Irão se perguntar porque eu estou cavalgando com você - disse ela, aninhando-se junto a ele.

\- Você se importa ?

\- De modo algum - respondeu ela, e os dois seguiram o caminho de volta para o castelo.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Há um epílogo, de modo que este não é o último capítulo; espero que tenham gostado da história até agora.


	9. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

Um ano depois...

Hilda estava repassando alguns documentos, enquanto Freya procurava outros na prateleira. Ela parou de assinar os documentos por um instante e pensou em seu agora marido, Siegfried.

Eles haviam se casado há oito meses e eram realmente felizes. Quando ele lhe confessou o seu amor, Hilda ficou preocupada com a reação de seu pai.

Royce não ficara completamente feliz, a princípio, mas, ao ver a felicidade de sua filha, não conseguiu opor-se ao casamento. Mas antes pusera Siegfried à prova,e, graças a Odin, considerara-o à altura de ser o próximo rei, e agora ele também era um príncipe.

Hilda levantou-se da cadeira, suas costas a estavam matando, Freya aproximou-se dela e lhe sorriu.

\- Você devia descansar, sabia ? Siegfried não vai ficar feliz se vê-la fazendo isso - Hilda assentiu com um movimento de cabeça, Siegfried estava impossível ultimamente. Ela sorriu.

\- Acho que você tem razão, deixarei que nosso pai e Siegfried se encarreguem disto - disse ela, caminhando até à porta e saindo para os jardins, nos quais estavam treinando Hagen e seu amado, que, ao vê-la, perdeu a concentração e recebeu um forte golpe de Hagen.

\- Ouch ! Você vai pagar por isto, loiro ! - disse Sjegfried, enquanto Hagen corria até Hilda.

\- Salve-me, princesa, o príncipe ficou louco ! - disse Hagen, escondendo-se atrás dela, que ria com eles, Siegfried lhe sorriu calorosamente e aproximou-se dela.

\- Hilda não irá salvá-lo por muito tempo, então é melhor que você suma daqui com Freya, antes que eu enlouqueça novamente - disse ele, Hagen sorriu e caminhou até à biblioteca. Hilda riu dissimuladamente.

\- Você é muito mau, querido - disse ela; ele sorriu e beijou a sua testa.

\- Não sou, não, e você deveria estar descansando em seu quarto, não caminhando pelos jardins - disse ele, acariciando gentilmente a agora enorme barriga de Hilda.

\- Eu estou grávida, não doente - ela argumentou. Siegfried abraçou-a e voltou com ela para o castelo.

\- Eu vou contar ao seu pai, e depois nós conversaremos - Hilda olhou para ele, sabia muito bem que seu pai era quase tão superprotetor quanto Siegfried.

\- Isso não é justo ! Vocês são impossíveis ! - disse ela, frustrada; ele a beijou gentilmente.

\- Eu te amo tanto, a você e ao nosso pequeno bebê - disse ele, Hilda sorriu.

\- Nós também te amamos, meu amor - ele lhe respondeu, e os dois saíram para ver o avô da criança.

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, espero que vocês tenham gostado desta história, obrigada a aqueles que leram e deixaram reviews, e a aqueles que apenas leram. Obrigada a todos !

Goddess Rhiannon.

* * *

**N/T:** Bem, e agora chegamos de fato ao fim de "Forbidden Love". Foi a primeira fic de Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco que eu traduzi, e espero que tenham gostado dela.


End file.
